


in the midst of summer, I found in me there was an invincible winter

by verhalen



Series: Pretensions of Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Written for the2020 Sunshine Challenge Prompt #6: Indigo:Prompt 6: IndigoIndigo is a rich color that is associated with a variety of things including: magic, experience, truth, dignity, virtue, dreams, profanity, inferiority, imagination, luxury, wisdom, spirit, destiny, elegance, intuition....What experiences have brought you wisdom?Please feel free to answer in whichever way comes naturally to you, be it a memory you share or an artwork you create. If you’d like a more specific idea to kick things off: write a letter to your younger self about things you’ve learned that relate to the indigo theme (can also be a character writing to their younger self).
Series: Pretensions of Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	in the midst of summer, I found in me there was an invincible winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2020 Sunshine Challenge Prompt #6: Indigo](https://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org/6192.html):
> 
> _Prompt 6: Indigo  
>  Indigo is a rich color that is associated with a variety of things including: magic, experience, truth, dignity, virtue, dreams, profanity, inferiority, imagination, luxury, wisdom, spirit, destiny, elegance, intuition._
> 
> _...What experiences have brought you wisdom?_
> 
> _Please feel free to answer in whichever way comes naturally to you, be it a memory you share or an artwork you create. If you’d like a more specific idea to kick things off: write a letter to your younger self about things you’ve learned that relate to the indigo theme (can also be a character writing to their younger self)._

if I could send a message in a bottle  
from now back in time to then  
I would say don't give your heart away  
you're better off just staying friends  
I know it's cold and lonely out there  
and you're tired of being alone  
but sometimes you can be with someone  
and still feel like you're on your own  
and that feeling is even worse  
than having no one to love at all  
when you're shouting into the void  
and they never hear your call  
don't settle for a few dying embers  
when you burn like a consuming fire  
you don't deserve to feel so low  
when love should take you ever higher

and yet I can't undo the past  
I can't take back what's done  
I can only learn to live with this  
my ashes from flying to the sun  
and all I am is the sum of these parts  
the life that I've lived so far  
I don't know where I'd be right now  
if I hadn't wished upon that star  
you win some and you lose some  
and when you lose, your heart will break  
but life will crush you anyway  
I feel more numb to each new ache  
so as much as I have regrets  
and want to forget each touch, each kiss  
I protect my heart with darkness  
that I found in the abyss


End file.
